powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Healing
The power to restore biotic organisms to their optimal health. Sub-power of Biological Manipulation and Health Manipulation. Also Called * Cell Regeneration * Healing Hands/Power/Touch * Mend (Tales of Series) * Recovery Power/Touch Capabilities User can restore biotic organisms to their optimal health, curing damaged or withered organisms, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and diseases/poisoning. Though the user may potentially heal any form of bodily damage, the patient must be alive, even if hanging by a thin thread, in order to be healed; once the patient has died, it would transcend healing and would require resurrection instead. Applications * Curing * Cellular Activation * Disease Detection * Internal Bodily Cleansing * Limb Reattachment * Regenerative Healing Factor * Regrowth Variations * Elemental Healing: to heal by using elements. * Empathic Healing: to heal the emotional pain of others. * Flawless Restoration: to heal/mend all kinds of damage, including mental, conceptual, emotional, spiritual, mystical, and physical. * Food Healing: to heal others using food. * Healing Aura: to heal others with one's aura. * Healing Ball Projection: to heal via balls of healing energy. * Healing Beam Emission: to heal via beams of healing energy. * Healing Blood: to heal others with one's blood. * Healing Communication: to heal others through communication/talking. * Healing Energy Manipulation: to manipulate healing energy. * Healing Kiss: to heal others with a kiss. * Healing Tears: to heal others with tears. * Healing Prayer: to heal others through prayer. * Healing Wave Emission: to heal by releasing waves of healing energies. * Health Optimization: to sense and assess a person's health and then heal any problems the user finds. * Lunar Healing: to heal by using lunar elements. * Mental Healing: to heal illnesses of the mind and restore them to their mental condition. * Psionic Healing: to heal through psychic energy. * Remote Healing: to heal others from any distance. * Solar Healing: to heal by using solar elements. * Soul Healing: to heal damage done to the soul. * Spiritual Healing: to heal through spiritual energy. * Temporal Healing: to heal through temporal manipulation, erasing any damage from existence. * World Healing: to heal entire planets and everything on them. * Wound Transferal: to transfer the wounds off a sufferer to on their own bodies, and either heal from that, or transfer the wound on to another. Levels of Healing Note that the levels refer to what kind of damage user can heal, not the rate/speed the healing process happens. Basic Level: User can do anything that normal healing would do, simply accelerated. * Can heal minor wounds such as cuts, bruises and light burns. * Recovering from minor to moderate blood loss. * Critical wounds such as lost of limbs or damaged nerves and internal organs cannot be healed, but wounds can be closed. * Cells that are fatally damaged, such as by burning, cannot be healed, resulting in permanent scarring. Expert Level: User can do anything that normal healing and modern medical knowledge could achieve. * Can heal external wounds, including fractured bones and deeper burns, disregarding of severity. * Lost limbs can be reattached. * Minor damaged internal organs may healed, but more severity may be beyond repair and may take more time to heal. * Nerves may remain damaged. Advanced Level: User can heal things that current medical knowledge cannot do. * Lost limbs and internal organs are completely healed. * Damaged nerves can be healed to a certain extent. * Critically and fatally damaged cells can regenerate, preventing scars. Master Level: User can heal anything as long as the target is alive. * Semi-Immortality by rejuvenating cells to keep them at their optimal prime. * Youth Inducement by reversing the effects of aging. Associations * Chi Manipulation * Consumption Healing * Damage Manipulation * Damage Removal * Healing Blade Construction * Health Manipulation * Life-Force Manipulation * Life and Death Manipulation * Medicine Manipulation * Mitosis Manipulation * Regenerative Healing Factor * Restoration * Restoration Physiology Limitations * Healing may not be permanent. * May be limited to healing either oneself or others. * May only be able to heal non-fatal wounds. *May have limited range, including touch only. ** May need direct body-to-body contact (possibly naked "for better skin contact"), various kinds of blood or power transfers through kissing/licking, a Magic Kiss with healing properties, and so forth or even sexual activities. * May be limited to healing only certain types of wounds or diseases. * May not work on permanent injuries or abnormal injuries that cannot be treated. * May not occur automatically, thus preventing the users from healing injuries by reflex. * May be painful for the recipient of the healing. * Can’t raise the dead, but as long as there's even a hint of life left, healing is possible. * Useless against Irreversible Destruction. * Certain methods may require delicate control when healing, otherwise it may cause cellular damage. * May cause the healer's body to deteriorate. Known Users See Also: Healing Hands. Manga/Anime TV Series/Film Known Objects Gallery cyrus.jpg|Cyrus Krupp (Smallville) healing someone. 682px-Chloe_heals_Lex.jpg|Chloe Sullivan (Smallville) using her healing power to heal Lex and bring him back to life. TD.jpg|Tinisha Dolaira can heal injuries through the use of her magic. 633px-Paige_Leo1.jpg|Leo (Charmed) use his healing powers to heals Paige. Sin título.png|Paige Matthews (Charmed) heals Henry. File:Spirit_Healing.png|Genkai (Yu Yu Hakusho) using her Spirit Wave Fist to accelerate cell activity, healing a person faster than normal. Orihime_Healing_Hitsugaya.png|Inoue Orihime (Bleach) using her powers to heal Toushiro Hitsugaya. Unohana Ep206a.png|Retsu (Bleach) is by far the most knowledgeable on health related matters in all of Soul Society. File:Yhwach_Using_Auswählen.png|Yhwach (Bleach) has the power to heal anyone who touches him, giving them a piece of his soul to them. However, anyone healed via this would have their lifespan shortened drastically. He can also use Auswählen to redistribute power to heal the fallen ones at the expense of the sacrifices. File:Tenjiro_Kirinji_power.jpg|Tenjiro Kirinji (Bleach) uses his special hot spring waters to draw out damaged spirit pressure and blood, and then replenish them with new blood, and can even use the high speed recovery quality to tear his opponents asunder. File:Time_Space_Regression.jpg|Hachigen Ushoda (Bleach) using his barriers to perform a "time-space regression" form of healing. File:Doctor_using_Soft_Chi_Kung.png|Doctor (Black Cat) using soft chi kung to accelerate cellular functions, healing wounds and reattaching limbs. Mystical Palm.jpg|Sakura (Naruto) using the Mystical Palm Technique. Kabuto healing Sakura.png|Kabuto (Naruto) demonstrates the extension of the "Healing Jutsu" to use it a short distance away from the target instead of through direct contact, as shown healing Sakura. File:Heal_Bite.png|Karin (Naruto) can heal others and herself by letting the patient bite her, which would transfer her chakra into the recipient, healing even the heaviest injuries. 52818.jpg|Yufa (Ragnarok The Animation Series) can heal anyone if she says "Heal!" Azmaria2.jpg|Azmaria Hendricks (Chrono Crusade) has the ability to heal as being the Messenger of Fatima and the Apostle of Charity. She can heal using her singing talent. Rosette.Christopher.full.443478.jpg|Rosette Christopher (Chrono Crusade) has this ability as being the Apostle of Light and the bearer of Magdalene's Stigmata. joshua_christopher.jpg|Joshua Christopher (Chrono Crusade) is the younger brother of Rosette Christopher. He is the Apostle of Hope who possess the ability to heal any illness, pain and wounds using his hands. showmain-maybukaspa.jpg|Santino (May Bukas Pa TV Series) has the ability to heal via prayers. 640px-Magia_Curativa_del_Cielo.jpg|Wendy Marvell (Fairy Tail) using Sky Dragon's Healing Spell. Curación.jpg|Dende (Dragon Ball Z) healing Vegeta. File:Buu_Healing_Satan.png|Majin Boo (Dragon Ball Z) can heal anyone from anything, whether it be mortal wounds or disease, so long as they are still alive. Daisy Healing.jpg|Daisy (Misfits) showing her ability to heal a crippled man. File:Heaven_Canceller_Saves_Kikyo_Yoshikawa.png|Heaven Canceller (A Certain Magical Index) can heal anything, whether it is terminal illness or mortal wounds, distorting the laws of heaven, so long as the patient is still alive. John Doe heals O'Brien.png|Using his powers of healing, John Doe (Star Treck) heals Chief O'Brien's dislocated shoulder. Inti2.png|Inti (Aliados) healing. res.png|Rescue (Corrector Yui) heals Haruna. Erica Healing.png|Erica Fontaine (Sakura Wars) in the process of healing the victim of a car crash. Şifa.png|Energy Elemental Doc (Slugterra) using the healing power. Eir_H.png|Eir (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of healing. Cleric_H.png|Cleric (Valkyrie Crusade) is a priestess who has mastered healing magic. Bari healer.JPG|Bari the Healer (The 99) can increase a person’s energy levels, curing them of small, specific ailments and injuries. Lisa.png|Lisa (Starshine Legacy) CrazyD_1st.png|Josuke Higashikata(JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Diamond Is Unbreakable) can use his stand, Crazy Diamond, to heal anyone except for himself. Category:Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Healing Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries